1. Field
This document relates to a liquid crystal display panel including a touch sensor and a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Related Art
A user interface (UI) enables communication between a person (user) and various electric and electronic devices such that the user can easily control the electric and electronic devices. Typical examples of the user interface include a keypad, a keyboard, a mouse, an on-screen display (OSD), a remote controller having an infrared or RF communication function, etc. Recently, the user interface has been evolved to a touch UI, a speech recognition UI, etc., which can improve user's emotion and convenience of operation. The touch UI is installed in portable information devices. To implement the touch UI, a touch panel capable of recognizing a user touch is required.
A capacitive touch panel can be applied to various applications because it has durability and visibility of a display image higher than those of a resistive touch panel and can recognize multi-touch and proximity touch. The capacitive touch panel recognizes a touch by applying a touch driving signal to transmitter (Tx) electrodes and then sensing charges generated due to a voltage variation in receiver (Rx) electrodes using mutual capacitance generated between the Tx electrodes and Rx electrodes.
The capacitive touch panel can be implemented as an on-cell type touch panel having capacitance sensors formed on a display panel or an in-cell type including the capacitance sensors formed in a display panel. In the case of the in-cell type, since Tx electrodes are separated from Rx electrodes, liquid crystal electric field for driving sub-pixels overlapped on a Tx electrode is affected by a data voltage supplied through a data line to drive sub-pixels overlapped on an Rx electrode adjacent to the Tx electrode. For example, liquid crystal electric field for driving the sub-pixels overlapped on the Tx electrode is affected by the data voltage supplied through the data line to drive the sub-pixels superposed on the Rx electrode adjacent to the Tx electrode to result in “black gray level light leakage”, which cannot represent black gray level even though black gray level voltage is applied.